


The Day You Went Away

by DeviaNathan



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviaNathan/pseuds/DeviaNathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Haruka Nanase is cheating on Gabrielle? What happens after their break up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day You Went Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda angst and you've been warned! A song fic, The Day You Went Away by M2M

September 22, Sunday twenty five after nine. The time just stops when Haru threw the clock on the floor at his girlfriend for 3 years. Gabrielle had tears flowing down her eyes. It all started so long ago, maybe more than a year, every week, there seems to be more screaming and shouting from both parties, magazines and occasionally some light furniture were thrown at each other. All this because of Gaby’s busy schedule at her company which causes her to neglect her boyfriend Haruka Nanasa. On the other hand, the said boyfriend have been neglecting her as well, prioritizing his swimming and water over his girlfriend.

 

 **Well I wonder could it be**  
**When I was dreaming 'bout you baby**  
 **You were dreaming of me**  
 **Call me crazy, call me blind**  
 **To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time**

 

“Haru…” Gaby mumbled while looking at some picture that was hanged on the wall. The both of them never tried to sit and solve their problems, instead procrastinating. The idiom, what was it? Gaby had it just at the tip of her tongue. A stich in time saves nine? They should have settled their differences instead of quarrelling every day. A stupid decision on her part, just thinking about the current suffering that she is going through, wondering if Haru is alright. Even now, after that huge fight, standing in front of the picture frame of the both of them with a mug of hot chocolate. Her friends will probably call her stupid and blind for suffering so much, after all, it’s not them who is feeling the pain and not them for being in a relationship for three years with the boy she love.

 

 **Did I lose my love to someone better**  
**And does she love you like I do**  
 **I do, you know I really really do**

 

            It was six months since that huge fight when Haru packed up his luggage and left Gaby in the night. Gaby, who was walking in the middle of spring, cherry blossoms are falling around her, creating a peaceful and romantic atmosphere. Looking back, Haru and she came here every spring, catching up on the year since spring symbolizes a new beginning. But now everything is gone in a blink of an eye. Close by, she saw Haru and a woman, albeit stunningly beautiful even from far away, hands hooked together and his jacket draped over her shoulders, protecting her from the chilling spring winds. Leaving her spot with a soft “tch” and laughing at the irony of her ‘new beginning’ by seeing her boyfriend with another girl. Come to think of it, they never really did broke up. They just dropped everything and left.

 

 **Well hey**  
**So much I need to say**  
 **Been lonely since the day**  
 **The day you went away**  
 **So sad but true**  
 **For me there's only you**  
 **Been crying since the day**  
 **The day you went away**

            Going back to her house, she wanted to snuggle with Haru, and just talk to him. Anything under the sun and the moon and everything. Haru, being the quiet person he is always snuggle against Gaby and listen to her talk, cause for him, there is only Gaby in his life. True there is always the presence of water that helps him calm down, but one can’t stay too long in the water and Gaby always smells like the water during spring time with a tint of Sakura essence. Unconsciously, some tears begin to fall again, chuckling softly at her pain and misery, wondering how Haru got over her so fast did.

 

 **I remember date and time**  
**September twenty second**  
 **Sunday twenty five after nine**  
 **In the doorway with your case**  
 **No longer shouting at each other**  
 **There were tears on our faces**

            That night, Gaby had a nightmare, the clock seems to mock their relationship. Everything happened so fast, the usually quiet Haru was yelling at Gaby and Gaby the usually happy girl has tears running down her face. He promised that the tears that flows down Gaby’s cheek will always be happy ones, but ever since then those beautiful colours in Gaby’s life is now a dull grey. Woking up with a startle on the sofa, Gaby’s eyes caught a glimpse of the clock that was in her dream. Wondering why she did not threw it away. Those pictures on the walls were even stacked up nicely in a box in the attic, and also the back of her head.

 

 **And we were letting go of something special**  
**Something we'll never have again**  
 **I know, I guess I really really know**

            True the both of them were letting go of something special, something that the two best friends became lovers had that no one else could have. Whose fault was it no one knew, maybe it was the both of them. Was it possible to look into the future was the only thought that was running in Gaby’s head, after all, the both of them planned their future together, moving in together, get married, have a child, travel and of course in Haru’s case to swim in swimming pools around the world.

 **Why do we never know what we've got 'til it's gone**  
**How could I carry on**  
 **The day you went away**  
 **Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say**  
 **Been crying since the day**  
 **The day you went away**

            It’s true that we never knew what we had until it’s gone. Deciding on that very spring day that she will begin her new life, without Haru and a new goal in life, to find her own happiness. One of the steps was to move, the house that held too much memories of the both of them will be rented out. For first time in a long while, Gaby had a nice sleep, with a smile on her face. When the next day come, as she was going for her usual morning walk during the weekend, what she saw surprised her. In front of her door was Haruka Nanase, holding a bouquet of flower in his hand and sleeping in front of her house.

“Mizuka-san…….no……sorry….I…..can’t” Haru was mumbling those words in his sleep. Gaby knew about his habit of sleep talking and was chuckling at him. Somehow that small gesture made Haru woke up.

“Gaby!!!” Haru yelled and blushed a crimson red.

“I came over last night, but you didn’t answer the door, I guess I fell asleep waiting for you” added Haru in a soft voice and Gaby who was stunned just stared at Haru, speechless, taking it all in.

“The door bell has been spoiled for nearly a year Haru. I asked you to changed it remember, but you ignored it, prioritizing your swimming over everything” glared Gaby. Naturally Haru was going to raise his voice but immediately shut his mouth and glared at the door, pissed off not at the door, but his own stupidity for not remembering and not fixing the door earlier.

“I’m sorry, I saw you at the park yesterday when I was with Mizuka-san. You left before I could talk to you” whispered Haru, Gaby just stood there, listening and taking everything that Haruka Nanase was proclaiming. “It’s true that I fell in love with her, it was roughly a year ago, I tried to hide it, but I guess with everything that is happening, she was there in my swimming practice. She was the coach’s niece and one thing lead to the other, I can’t stop myself. I’m sorry”

“Okay” was all that Gaby said as she stared at Haru emotionless and uninterested.

 

“But she’s not you Gaby, she can’t make the best chocolate cake in the world, she can’t make the water that I was bathing the correct temperature. She even failed at cooking and she’s allergic to mackerel. She can’t give me the comfort that you gave” whispered Haru and a long pause later Haru added “I wish for us to start over again” as he gave Gaby the frozen flowers from yesterday.

“I……”


End file.
